


To be young, and in love.

by tinaMustDie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaMustDie/pseuds/tinaMustDie
Summary: "promise me we're never gonna lose this" George says "promise me we're always gonna look like these two dumb teenagers in love, that we're never gonna lose this lust and unconditional love for each other." his words and his eyes were kind, coated in love and appreciation for the younger"i promise you, George. I'll always love you. Today, tomorrow and all the days to come" Dream leans in, closing the gap between the two of them.i got really gay and thought about this scene happening with me so i wrote something inspired by it :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	To be young, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! this is the first fanfic i wrote in like, 3 years, so sorry if it's not the best work you've read today, but i really enjoyed writing it and i thought it would be fun to post it :)   
> anyways, enjoy!

"and... done! the last book i needed to complete the series" George says, putting the new, shiny book on the shelf with the others. the contrast between the new and old covers made the view a bit off, but as soon as he starts to read the book, taking it with him everywhere he went, that contrast would slowly fade. "What do you think? ican start organizing the other shelves by colour, now that the series are already organized here"  
he turns to his boyfriend, Dream, his green eyes with pure love and admiration starring right back   
"i think it looks great, George. you always had a way to decorate rooms, i don't know why I'm surprised right now" Dream laughs, looking around at the room.  
The whole place was decorated with light browns, beiges and the occasional bright green from a couple of plants placed on windows and tables. The room had a calming vibe to it, it was quiet, and contrasted with the screaming city below it.  
"you said that about every room in this apartment, Dream. At this point you should be used to this" George laughs and goes to his boyfriend, sitting in the bed. "next room is the kitchen and then we're done, we can finally rest without a bunch of constructers making noise"   
Dream's hand goes to his lap, and he looks at George. Almost instantly, the british lays his head on the other's lap. Dream starts almost immediately to play with the others hair, running his fingers through the dark brown locks, watching the older close his eyes, and they stay like this for a while.  
The sound of some trucks passing by, the 5pm sunlight that fills the room with a golden look and the view of the skyscrapers made the two feel at peace, like they finally found the motive of waking up everyday, like their whole lives led up to this single moment.  
"you know, if i could, i would have a library. like the one from Beauty and the Beast" the british breaks the silence, looking up at his boyfriend "and everyday i would make some tea, go there, and i would just stare at the shelves. they would be overflowing with books, there wouldn't be a place in that library without a book or at least some pieces of paper scattered around" he sights, lost in his imagination "it would be the most breathtaking view ever"  
"more breathtaking than you? highly doubt that" The blond says, meeting his boyfriend's look with a soft, flirtatious smile. they both laugh, and george moves, getting up from Dream's lap. He goes to the top of the bed, laying down and calling the other. Dream just lays on top of George, their faces close and their eyes starring at each other with a love they couldn't explain.   
"promise me we're never gonna lose this" George says "promise me we're always gonna look like these two dumb teenagers in love, that we're never gonna lose this lust and unconditional love for each other." his words and his eyes were kind, coated in love and appreciation for the younger  
"i promise you, George. I'll always love you. Today, tomorrow and all the days to come" Dream leans in, closing the gap between the two of them.  
the kiss is soft, every second of it feels like a love confession made my the two of them. slow movements, hugs and little laughs filling the room as they separate their lips. they could stay like this forever, enjoying the little moments where they showed all of this pure, 12 year old, nauseating love that seemed to pour out of themselves. everything was perfect, and they loved it.  
Dream rests his head on George's chest, his hand finding the others and holding it "i love you, George. so much i don't think i can explain". His eyes closed, a wave of tiredness filling the room  
"i love you too, Clay. more than you'll ever know" He kisses the blond's head, his arm going over the other's torso, holding him in a hug.   
George smiles, letting his memories take control of his mind. he never thought he could have this type of love, the one he used to read stories about, the one people watched movies and series about. He felt a sense of belonging with Dream, something he never felt before with anyone. It was scary at first, all these feelings, but now, he can't imagine his life without them, without Dream.   
His eyelids started to get heavier and heavier, and he soon cought himself with his eyes closed, his dreams filled with Dream's laugh, voice, smile, touch and love.

**Author's Note:**

> haloooo, this is my first time posting AND writing dreamnotfound fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's a little shitty ajsnsksk also english is not my first language and i wrote this in like an hour and i didn't check for any mistakes, so im sorry abt that as well :)


End file.
